


Pretty Elf Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blushy Thorin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin rides to the Woodland Realm, bringing a gift to Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Elf Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thorinduil fic! Enjoy and happy Valentine's Day!

Thorin stared at the beautifully crafted necklace in his large hands. The necklace was made out of the carefully cut diamonds and gems. The necklace was circular and if put on, it would wrap around your neck.

"Pretty elf necklace," Thorin said to himself. "Thranduil will appreciate this gift."

After the Battle, the Elvenking and the King Under the Mountain settled their differences. Woodland Elves and Erebor Dwarves are able to get along with each other. Many months later, Thranduil and Thorin begun giving...courting gifts of some sort.

No being in Middle Earth expected a dwarf and a elf to be interested in the other romantically. 

"Fili," Thorin shouted, placing the necklace in a small metal box.

"Yes Uncle," Kili walked into the throne room. Thorin rolled his eyes, but ignored the mix up.

"Here," Thorin passed the metal box to Kili. "Take a pony and deliver this to King Thranduil."

Kili stood there, not following the order. "Uncle, I believe that you should deliver the box to Thranduil."

Thorin's left eye twitched. "And why is that?"

"He is your lover, am I correct?"

Thorin's face turned red and he begun to stutter. "Where did you get that kind of idea?"

"Everyone knows you and him are sending gifts to each other. And that one time when Thranduil visited, I believe he shared a room with you," Kili grinned at his last statement.

"W-We may have a relationship beyond friendship."

"See? So, I think that you should give what ever this is to Thranduil," Kili handed back the box.

"All right. I suppose I should."

~

The next day, Thorin was already through Mirkwood Forest. He could see the palace, standing proudly and beautifully while surrounded by ugliness. The metal box was secured behind Thorin's back and on top of the black pony's behind.

Thorin approached the gates, the Elven Guards opening the large doors. The Guards looked knowing which annoyed the Dwarf King. Thorin hopped off his pony, u latched the box and entered the palace. 

At first when he was here, he found the place disgusting and now he can't help but admire it.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil greeted with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I-I am here to give this to you," Thorin presented the box to the Elvenking and opened it up. The necklace twinkled as the light hit it. Thranduil bent down and took the necklace. 

"I call it the Pretty Elf Necklace," Thorin laughed.

Thranduil joined him in the laughter. "It certainly is pretty. Thank you Thorin," Thranduil said. The elf then put on the necklace. It wrapped tightly around his neck but not dangerously. Thorin felt himself getting hot. Thranduil looked far more lovely. His eyes stood out more, his hair framing his face nicely.

Thorin coughed. "You're welcome. Now I must leave."

"No, stay a little longer. Please," Thranduil requested.

Thorin nodded. "I guess I will, love."

"Thank you, meleth nín."

"Yes, âzyungâl."

~

The End


End file.
